Benutzer:Pilzkralle
Ich hab noch den '''a''lten Chat miterlebt:' *Als noch jeder begrüßt wurde, egal ob man ihn mochte oder nicht. *Als noch nicht zig Herzen bei Begrüßungen gemacht wurden, sondern 3 schon viel waren. *Als keiner ausgeschlossen wurde. *Als jeder User mit Respekt behandelt wurde und auch die anderen respektierte. *Als niemand wegen seines Avatars kritisiert wurde. *Als Leute, die länger als man selbst im Wiki waren, nicht von Neulingen blöd angemacht wurden. *Als jeder im Chat mitsprechen konnte. Genug gehatet. Aber ich darf das ja, mir geht das nämlich schon auf den Krückstock^^ Ich mach das hier mal so Steckbriefartig: *'Alter Name:' Commander Wolffe 8 *'RL- Name:' Wissen die, die's wissen müssen. *'Alter:' 17 *'Geburtstag:' 30. Dezember :o *'Haarfarbe:' schwarz *'Augenfarbe:' momentan braun, aber bald auf einem Auge grün oder grau *'Interessen:' Animes, Mangas, Cosplay, Zeichnen, Pokemon, Japan, ... *'Lieblingsanimes:' Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, Fate Stay Night, ach ich könnte hier eine endlose Liste schreiben. *'Musik:' J-Pop. (Das "J" steht für Japan. Diese Musikrichtung hätte auch außerhalb von Japan mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient.) *'Lieblingsband:' E-Girls. Und von denen ist Ami Nakashima (*~*) meine Lieblingssängerin. *'Lieblingscosplayer:' Maridah, BloodyShion und Misa TCW *~* *'Lieblingsland:' Eindeutig Japan. *'Lieblingsanimefigur/en:' Variiert stark *'Lieblingsbuch:' Die schwarze Armee- Das Reich der Träume. (Dieses Buch war das beste, das ich jemals gelesen habe!) *'Lieblingspokemon:' Sengo, Kleoparda und Banette *'Lieblingszitat:' Das Böse ist Ansichtssache. Gott tötet ganz willkürlich. Das sollten wir auch tun. *'Was ich hasse:' Ich verachte Menschen, die "xD" schreiben. (Natürlich habe ich einige Ausnahmen gemacht^^) Bist du ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Das kann jeder nachlesen, der nicht zu faul ist auf mein Profil zu klicken und das Kästchen bei meinem Avatar zu lesen... (jetzt nicht mehr..^^) Welches ist dein Lieblingsspiel? TCGO Wie würdest du aussehen wollen? Genau so, nur halt echt^^ (Achtung: Bitte nicht draufklicken, wenn ihr leicht zu verstören seid. Auch, wenn ihr unter 16 seid, empfehle ich euch, das nicht anzuklicken. Könnte schreckhaft oder ekelerregend wirken^^) Alternativ auch so Warum redest du gerne öffentlich über ernste Themen? Weil das Themen sind, die jeder kennen sollte und jeder etwas darüber wissen sollte. Wenn man hier im Chat anfängt, über sowas zu reden kommen gleich die meisten mit "Themenwechsel", ich finde das schade. So muss man immer in ner pm (ja pm ist richtig so, steht für private message) mit ein paar wenigen Leuten darüber diskutieren. Warum unterstützt du Homosexualität? Weil ich daran nichts schlechtes sehe. Warum sollte ich was dagegen haben? Ich mag Leute nicht, die Feinde von Homosexualität sind, und wenn man nach der Begründung fragt, kommt so halt! oder weil´s komisch ist. Ich frage mal so: "Warum seid ihr dagegen?" Also, ihr die das lest, steht sowas nicht negativ gegenüber. Und nein, ich bin nicht homosexuell, falls ihr euch das jetzt denkt. Love knows no Limits, oder? Warum wechselst du deinen Avatar so oft? Das ist eine Frage, die ich selber nicht beantworten kann... Draufklicken zum anschauen^^ thumb|left|:o thumb|:o Wer mal Lust hat auf nen Kampf (in X/Y), kann sich gerne melden^^ Mein FC: 4871-5648-0944 Team: Besteht aus UU und OU. 'Ich ♡ Animes über alles.' Die meisten schaue ich hier'':'' Anime Tube (auf japanisch mit deutschen Untertiteln) Bisher gesehene Animes sind (NICHT mehr aktuell, ich bin zu faul das immer zu ändern): *'One Piece (Manga & Anime)' *Appleseed (Manga) *'Mirai Nikki '(Anime & Manga) *Angel Beats (Anime) *Jormungand (Anime) *Fate Stay Night (Anime) *Yugioh (Anime) *Naruto (Anime) *'Fairy Tail (Manga und Anime)' *Basilisk (Anime) *Dragonball Z (Anime) *Beyblade (Anime) *Pokemon (meine Lieblingspokemon: Rattikarl, Nachtara & Psiana) *Candyboy (Anime) *Candyboy X (Anime) *und mehr, aber ich bin grad zu faul alle aufzuzählen Top 10 Anime Charaktere (nicht aktuell): #Erza Scarlet #Yurippe #Sorano #Usopp #Akise #Chocolate #Tayuya #Mirajane #Lisanna #Freya, Geist des Sieges thumb|left|312px Ich mag: *Gänsefeder...faul und vernachlässigt seine Pflichten; erinnert mich ein wenig an mich selbst^^ *Pilzkralle...wenigstens einer der nicht alles so schön bunt hier ''denkt. Mein größtes Idol! *Eulenbart...Hätte den Anführerplatz im WindClan sehr verdient gehabt. *Rennpelz...Loyaler Krieger mit nettem Namen *Spinnenfuß...eine meiner ersten Lieblingskatzen *Hasensprung...Junger Hüpfer aber schon ziemlich frech^^ *Haselschweif...Hat irgendwie eine süße Art *Sol...andere überreden und so gut überzeugen können, was will man mehr? *Kräuselschweif...Wird als Schwach bezeichnet, stirbt heldenhaft während andere weglaufen. *Abendstern (DC)... Toller Bursche^^ Ich hasse übrigens keine Katzen aus WaCa. Wozu denn? Jede dieser Katzen ist Teil von Warrior Cats. Früher stand hier eine Freundesliste. Diese benötige ich aber nicht, da ich sowas unnötig finde. Ich weiß wer mir hier ans Herz gewachsen ist, oder den man hier als Freund/in bezeichnen kann. Meine Spitznamen: *'Commander''' (Wolfsohr,Wind) *'Pilz' (fast jeder :D) *'Wolffe' (früher fast alle) *'Pilzchen' (zum Glück nur noch selten jemand :D) *'Capt´n' (Yuki) *'Wölfchen' (Drache, Minzy ) *'Apfel', Aphrodite, Brüderchen (lange Geschichte) (Sir) *'Fungus '(Himmy) *'Pflaume '(Flora) *'Pielz, Pizza' (Braun) *'Pizl '(Mais) *'Wolffie '(Ayaki) *'Toffee '(Powdy) *'Fungi '(Wirbel oder so) *'Pilzinator' (H2O) *'Edd' (Ultear) (Einige Spitznamen stammen noch von meinem alten User Namen "Commander Wolffe 8") Zum Schluss danke ich noch allen Leuten, welche mir ein Bild verabreicht haben. Ich finde jedes einzelne toll, aber möchte nicht tausende Bilder auf dem Profil herumliegen haben, die sich eh keiner außer mir anschauen würde. (Wenn jetzt einer sagt "Auf deiner Diskusionsseite sind aber nur so wenig Bilder, nicht 1000!" Das mag stimmen, aber da ich seit Ende 2011 hier bin, hab ich dementsprechend schon einige Bilder bekommen, welche ich leider nicht (mehr) auf meiner Seite habe. (Aber am Laptop^^) Gut, dann schön dass du hier warst und man liest sich vielleicht mal irgendwo, chao! [[User:Pilzkralle|''Pilz''kralle]][[User:Pilzkralle|'' ]][[User:Pilzkralle|''Wenn du alle meine Dämonen tötest, sterben vielleicht auch meine Engel.]] 16:45, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC)